Nick at Nite
1984 (Prelaunch And Development Stage) During the development of Nick at Nite as Nickelodeon's nighttime block, this was a logo proposed to be used for the block; the logotype is the same used for Nickelodeon's 1981-1984 logo, indicating that Nick at Nite and Nickelodeon would have had similar branding upon its launch (though a totally different logo would be used for Nick at Nite upon launch, after Nickelodeon rebranded to its iconic logos in the fall of 1984), though they would not share a similar logo design until 2007. Nick At Nite (first era) 1985–1998 The original Nick at Nite logo featured various differently shaped backgrounds (having taken a page from Nickelodeon's identity), these were commonly seen in network IDs used between programs that were created by Fred/Alan, Inc., the company that designed the logo and the Nickelodeon logo. Nick_at_Nite_1985.png|An alternate version featuring a star. Nick at Nite original.svg|An alternate version featuring an upside-down triangle. Nick_at_Nite_1985_-_1997.png|An alternate version featuring an pallette shape. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_A.png|An alternate version featuring a heart. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_B.png|An alternate version featuring a boomerang. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_C.png|An alternate version featuring a diamond. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_D.png|An alternate version featuring a yellow oval. Nick_at_Nite_1985,_E.png Nick_at_Nite_1985,_F.png|''An alternate version featuring a shield.'' Nick_at_Nite_1985,_G.png Nick_at_Nite_1985,_H.png Nick_at_Nite_1985,_I.png Nick_at_Nite_1985,_J.png|''An alternate version featuring a anchor.'' *Fred/Alan 1992–2002 In 1992, the logo was modified slightly, with the "Nite" resized and the font of the circle "at" changed from Roadway to Creampuff. From 1992 to 1997, this logo was used in conjunction with the original 1985 logo; the original logo seen only in network IDs from 1991 and 1992, while the 1992 logo was used in promos, print ads and beginning in 1996, in the network's on-screen logo bug. Like the previous logo, the logo featured various different shape backgrounds. It was sometimes accompanied by the wording "Classic TV" in the Twentieth Century typeface, in print ads and some promos from 1992 to 1998. This logo was also accompained by many different shapes, taking a page from Nickelodeon's identification. Nick_at_Nite_1997.png|One of many different logos used between 1992 and 2002; a blue version of this tilted oval design served as the sole logo from 1999 to 2002. Nick@Nite (first era) 2002–2006 In March 2002, Nick at Nite introduced an updated logo in network promos, with "coming up next" IDs and the on-screen logo bug during programming changing to the logo a few months later; it kept the basic elements of the two previous logos, though instead of using different shapes for the background behind the text, only a circle background design was used, an "@" symbol replaced the circle "at" and the remaining lettering was modified slightly. 2006–2007 In 2006, Nick at Nite updated the 2002 logo, changing the color of the circle background from blue to orange, to match parent network Nickelodeon. Nick At Nite (second era) 2007–2009 In 2007, Nick at Nite overhauled its logo to feature a version of the Nickelodeon "splat" logo in the shape of a crescent moon. The Balloon typeface used in the Nickelodeon logo until 2009 was also incorporated into the logo, and the "@" symbol was again written as "at". This became the most popular logo of Nick at Nite. Nick@Nite (second era) 2009–2013 On September 28, 2009, all four Nickelodeon channels in the United States were rebranded. Nick at Nite also adopted a new logo based on Nickelodeon's new wordmark logo, the second such used on-air to be explicitly aligned with Nickelodeon's on-air identity. Also, the "at" was again reverted to an "@" symbol. 2013–present One minor update was made to the logo. All of the words in the logo were made orange in order to be more aligned with the Nickelodeon brand. nicc.png|Stacked variant. Nick@Nite HD Logo.png|Nick At Nite HD Logo IMG_0050.JPG|On-Screen Bug (Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Version) Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Viacom Category:MTV Networks Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Television programming blocks Category:Nick at Nite Category:1985